


Choking is a Kink of Mine~

by izayaslegs



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Choking Kink, Fake Enemies, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Shizaya - Freeform, bottom!izaya, enemies???, handjob, izaya is a slut, izaya is shizuos baby boy, kind of praise kink, porn without a plot, top!izaya riding, top!shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayaslegs/pseuds/izayaslegs
Summary: Fake enemies, really lovers yadda yaddaFirst time writing smut, tried to be the least bit cringey as possible. (also I apologize if the spacing is messed up at all)





	Choking is a Kink of Mine~

            Anybody in Ikebukuro could tell you, in detail, about the fights of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. Most of the fights start the same way: Shizuo seeing Izaya in the street and screaming “Izaya-kun” before all hell breaks loose. Anybody could tell you how normal yet interesting these fights are. Every single one of these fights always gathers quite a large crowd, some people watching these fights even record them and put them online.Anybody could tell that the two are enemies. They get into a brawl at least five times a week.  
            The two had painted a perfect picture that had everyone fooled. Everyone did believe that Izaya and Shizuo were mortal enemies and each wanted to kill the other. Although the two did fight, they were anything but enemies. If you told any citizen of Ikebukuro this they would laugh hysterically in your face. They would be even more surprised if they saw Izaya and Shizuo right then in Izaya’s apartment feverishly making out.  
           Usually after a fight, one will pull the other into a dark alley or drag them to their apartment. Tonight was different, only because this didn’t happen. Shizuo and Izaya had their fight but when Shizuo pulled Izaya into an alleyway, Izaya just shrugged, kissed him on the cheek and ran away. Shizuo was, of course, in shock. This was very unusual, since they would usually start something and then go back to one of their apartments to finish.  
            So as soon as he got the chance, Shizuo stormed to Izaya’s apartment to confront him. He knocked on the door and the raven haired man answered right away, as if he were waiting for him to come. “Oh, hey Shizu-chan,” he smirked. Shizuo balled his fists at this. “What brings you h-,” Izaya was cut off as the blonde pushed himself into the entryway of the apartment. He pushed Izaya up against the door, shutting it at the same time.  
            Izaya was pushed up against a door by his angry boyfriend, with one hand on each side of his head. He smirked as he looked Shizuo in the eyes. “What the hell was that earlier?” Shizuo asked as he moved his body even closer to Izaya’s so he couldn’t move at all.  
            “I have no idea what you’re talking about~,” Izaya shrugged as much as he could, trapped between the door and the man pressed up against him. Shizuo grimaced in return.  
            “You know damn well what I’m talking about,” Shizuo growled. “You left me frustrated all day.”  
            Izaya laughed. “Aw, was Shizu-chan hoping to get a blowjob earlier and now he’s all flustered?~” A hand came around his throat, tight enough to be a threat, but loose enough to not cut off Izaya’s breathing. Shizuo also forced a leg in between Izaya’s, pressing on his groin much more than was necessary.  
            “Shut up,” Shizuo whispered. Izaya smiled in return and reached up to his throat where Shizuo’s hand was. He put his own hand over Shizuo’s and pressed down on it, making it harder for him to breathe.  
            Izaya let out an airy breath, “You should know by now, Shizuo, that choking is a kink of mine~.”  
            Shizuo pressed even harder on his throat, making sure he could still breathe, “Trust me, I know, Izaya.”  
            As soon as Shizuo said Izaya’s name, he hastily put his lips on Izaya’s. The raven’s breath hitched as he felt their lips connect. Shizuo put more pressure on Izaya’s crotch with his knee and he slid his tongue over Izaya’s bottom lip. He heard a small and quiet moan start to come out of Izaya’s mouth as he did this. He removed his right hand from Izaya’s throat and placed it in the black hair in front of him. He ruffled his hand around in it while still eagerly kissing him. Izaya moved his head back in attempt for Shizuo to play around in his hair more.  
            He was soon being pulled by his boyfriend from the door to the couch that was in the next room over. He quickly fell onto the couch as Shizuo climbed on top of him, straddling him at the thighs. Shizuo moved his lips down from the lips, that were now wet and puffy from the amount of pressure that had been on them, to Izaya’s jawline and neck. He left small kisses from his neck to his collarbones that were sticking out of his shirt before abruptly pinching the skin around them in between his teeth. He saw Izaya’s head get thrown back out of his peripheral vision and smirked around the skin before sliding his tongue around the area as well. He placed a few more little kisses on each of Izaya’s collarbones before sitting up and motioning for Izaya to take his shirt off.  
            The information broker sat up as well and reached around the bottom hem of his shirt to tug it off of him. He got it over his head and threw it onto the floor next to the couch. He reached over to Shizuo’s vest and unbuttoned it quickly before throwing it on the floor as well. Shizuo took his own shirt off and, once again, added to the growing pile on the floor. Shizo bent down over the man in front of him again and trailed kisses from where he left off at to his abdomen. Izaya watched the blonde’s head move down his body as he anticipated what he would do next.  
            Shizuo left a wet trail behind as he dragged his tongue down Izaya’s abdomen until he got to the waistband of his jeans. He looked up and smirked at the man under him before unbuttoning his jeans and slowly tugging down his zipper. Izaya heard his own breath hitch as the zipper reached the end of its line. His crimson eyes watched as Shizuo’s hands tugged on the bands, “Lift your hips.” Izaya did as he was told and felt his pants being tugged down his thighs as Shizuo moved with them. Getting the pants over Izaya’s ankles was difficult for the blonde, but he eventually got them and then stood up to take his own pants off.  
           Instead of letting Shizuo straddle him again, he stood up and pushed Shizuo down on the couch so he was sitting. He crouched in front of the taller man and placed his head near his thighs. He placed a few kisses on the inside of Shizuo’s left thigh and trailed them up to his underwear. Now it was his turn to look up at Shizuo and give him one of his famous smirks, “Is this what you wanted,” He kissed the skin right above the hem of the underwear before pulling them down, “Shizu-chan?” Shizuo gasped as Izaya quickly put his dick in his mouth without even a hint of hesitation.  
            He watched as the black hair bobbed back and forth. Izaya was using his whole mouth to get as much of Shizuo in as possible. Izaya sped up his pace and looked at Shizuo through his eyelashes. He met the brown eyes of Shizuo as he flicked his tongue over the tip of the cock that was in his mouth. The blonde threw his head back instantly and let out a low moan. Izaya continued to do this, while watching the man above him out of his peripheral vision. The hands of the man returned to his hair and tugged Izaya’s head forward, making his dick go farther back into his throat. Izaya gurgled around the thing in his mouth and pushed against Shizuo’s hands. “Sorry,” Shizuo let his grip loosen as he looked down at Izaya. Izaya pulled off and smiled at Shizuo while standing up.  
            He shrugged off his own briefs and moved over to the couch. Shizuo moved out of the way as he sat down, back against the arm of the couch and legs spread apart, facing Shizuo. He wrapped his right hand around his own erection and started sliding it up and down, all while staring his boyfriend in the eyes. He then brought his dominant left hand to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers. He wrapped his tongue around them like he did to Shizuo’s dick. He continued stroking with his right hand as he took the now wet fingers of his left and brought them down to his hole.  
           He slowly inserted half of one finger and shut his eyes as he adjusted to it. Shizuo watched him as his hand went down to his own erection. Izaya adjusted quickly and added the rest of the finger up to the ring that was on it and started moving. He gained speed as he slowly added a second finger and opened his eyes. He looked to the blonde kneeling on the couch in front of him. Shizuo had his eyes halfway closed and was slowly stroking with his right arm. Izaya looked him in the eyes again as he gained speed in both hands and opened his mouth to let out a moan. He smirked when he saw Shizuo twitch at this. His thumb ran along the tip of his dick and he let out another moan, more lewd this time. Shizuo’s eyes opened and his arm stopped moving. Instead it reached over to where Izaya’s fingers were and pulled them out.  
            Izaya watched as Shizuo entered two of his fingers into the hole instead, stopping his other arms movements, too. “Why do you always have to be such a tease?” Shizuo asked and plunged his fingers into Izaya, making the man gasp and throw his head back. He brought his mouth to Izaya’s neck and started nibbling on the skin where he had left kisses beforehand. His right hand made quick movements back and forth, making Izaya squirm underneath him. Shizuo added a third finger once he felt Izaya was comfortable enough. His movements slowed as he did this and he moved his lips to Izaya's. He heard a small moan come from Izaya’s throat as he kissed him.  
            “Shizuo,” Izaya mumbled into the kiss. Shizuo pulled off and stopped his hand movements. Izaya opened his eyes and whined at this.  
            “Yes, baby?” Shizuo cocked his head to the side like a dog, trying to act innocent.  
            “Can you fuck me yet?” Izaya looked at him straight in the eyes while he said his. Shizuo’s eyes widened and he heard an almost inaudible gasp form from his throat as he heard his boyfriend ask this. His shock quickly changed into confidence as he kneeled even closer to Izaya and bent down to whisper in his ear.  
            “Of course,” Shizuo slid the tip of his dick into Izaya getting ready to slam into him. “Baby boy,” Shizuo slammed into the younger as he said this, making Izaya moan loudly. Izaya gripped onto Shizuo’s forearms, that were placed next to his chest, tightly, his knuckles turning white. “Ah fuck,” Shizuo tilted his head to the side as he slammed into Izaya again. “You’re still so tight.”  
            Izaya moaned as Shizuo said this. Shizuo slammed into Izaya once more before starting a steady pace. “Ah, Shizuo,” Izaya moaned as Shizuo started hitting his prostate. “Feels so good.”  
            Shizuo continued to hit the spot that was most sensitive to Izaya. “You’re such a good boy, Izaya,” Shizuo moaned his name and brought his lips down to Izaya’s once again. Their tongues clashed together as they both moaned into the kiss.  
            “Let me… ride… you,” Izaya told the blonde in between breaths and kisses. Shizuo gave him another short kiss and pulled out of him and stood up, waiting for Izaya to move so they could switch positions. The info broker slid down the couch, giving Shizuo enough space to lay down. The blonde laid down and gave his dick a few short tugs while he waited to Izaya to straddle him. “Shizu-chan, don’t be so impatient~,” Izaya laughed when he saw the man laying down doing this and straddled his hips.  
            Izaya grabbed Shizuo’s dick with his left hand and guided it to his entrance. He held it there while he moved onto it. He quickly got a fast pace going and gripped the sides of Shizuo’s abdomen. His eyes were closed and Shizuo watched as he bounced up and down on his dick, letting out moans that were loud enough to hear outside of his apartment. Shizuo’s hands were on Izaya’s hips and helped push him up and pull him back down. Izaya’s bangs were covering his eyebrows now and were wet with sweat. His nose and eyes were scrunched up and his mouth hung open. Shizuo saw Izaya’s chest going up and down as his breaths gained speed along with him bouncing on Shizuo’s dick. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful, Izaya,” Shizuo moaned out and tilted his head back into the arm of the couch.  
           Izaya moaned out loudly in response. “My beautiful baby,” Shizuo continued rambling out in forms of low grunts and moans. “You feel so good, baby,” Shizuo clenched Izaya’s hips as he listened to the slap of skin and Izaya’s moans. “Ah, you’re such a slut,” he said this with an airy laugh that quickly changed to a low moan as Izaya moaned at the same time.  
           “Shizuo,” Izaya breathed out and moved his hands from Shizuo’s abdomen to his forearms again. “Ah, I’m close.”  
            Shizuo opened his eyes again and watched Izaya come to his climax. He felt his climax building up from watching the man, too. Shizuo grabbed ahold of Izaya’s dick and started pumping it to the rhythm of his bounce. “Ah,” Izaya moaned and opened his eyes. “Shizuo.”  
            “Cum for me, Izaya,” Shizuo flicked his thumb over the tip of Izaya’s dick and watched as he stopped his movements and came, moaning loudly. His nails dug into Shizuo’s arms as he panted. Shizuo came just after him, moaning just as loudly and calling out Izaya’s name. Izaya looked down at Shizuo and lifted his hips enough to allow his dick to fall out of him. Shizuo watched as the cum dripped out of his ass. Izaya spread Shizuo’s legs apart so there was enough room in between them for him to sit. He crossed his legs and leaned his head against the back of the couch.  
            Shizuo watched him again, it was a habit of his. Izaya was so naturally beautiful, with his pale skin, messy hair and thin stature, Shizuo couldn’t help but be in awe. He watched as Izaya reached up to his bangs and moved them out of his face. Izaya’s chest rose and fell slowly as he sat catching his breath.  
            Shizuo sat up so he was about a foot away from his boyfriend. He looked at his right hand, which was covered in Izaya’s cum. His eyes turned to Izaya again who was already staring at him. Shizuo leaned over and placed a short kiss on his shoulder. “You know,” Shizuo said as he leaned back so he was sitting upright again. “You really are beautiful.”  
            Izaya stared at him and smiled with his teeth showing. “Shut up.”


End file.
